brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Thunderboltdk/Thunder's Store
Overview & Guidelines - Read Me! Hello! I am Thunderboltdk (also my IGN, link is here ), and since I'm fed up with the trade resort, I've starting this little shop. I operate on US Central Time (UTC - 5:00), and am *usually* online on weekdays after 5 PM, and most times on weekends, depending on what I'm doing. Friend requests are optional. You can post trade requests below. I will get to them when I can. The store page will be updated after every trade. Trade requests should follow this format: IGN: examplename. Order: requested pkmn. Offer: offered pkmn. Special Requests: special requests. Any extra comments go here. Requests that do not follow this format may be ignored. This is v1.30 of the store, changes may still be made. Special Request Guidelines As I mention in the above overview (READ IT), I do take special requests on Pokémon orders. However, there are some things that are too time consuming for me to bother with, and there is a limit to what I will do for a trade. Here are my lists of acceptable and unacceptable requests. Acceptable Requests (I may make exceptions) *Gender *Nature *1st or 2nd Ability *Evolution *Level *Moveset from level up moves I will make a list of TMs I have at some point *TMs (I have most of them, except a lot of the ones in the bp shop. Check on the wiki which are in the game before requesting) Unacceptable Requests (Maybe find someone who specializes in these) *EV training *IVs, unless I've been breeding the specific Pokémon for them on my own time. *Hidden Ability *Shininess on Pokémon I don't have listed in my shiny section *Egg moves Pokémon Store Starter Pokémon I have all the starters. They will be delivered in eggs unless otherwise requested. I do not have very good breeding stock as of yet, so don't expect anything special. I can breed for certain traits per special request. Bulbasaur XY.gif|Bulbasaur - IN STOCK Charmander XY.gif|Charmander - IN STOCK Squirtle XY.gif|Squirtle - IN STOCK Chikorita XY.gif|Chikorita - IN STOCK Cyndaquil XY.gif|Cyndaquil - IN STOCK Totodile XY.gif|Totodile - IN STOCK Treecko XY.gif|Treecko - IN STOCK Torchic XY.gif|Torchic - IN STOCK Mudkip XY.gif|Mudkip - IN STOCK Turtwig XY.gif|Turtwig - IN STOCK Chimchar XY.gif|Chimchar - IN STOCK Piplup XY.gif|Piplup - IN STOCK Snivy XY.gif|Snivy - IN STOCK Tepig XY.gif|Tepig - IN STOCK Oshawott XY.gif|Oshawott - IN STOCK Chespin XY.gif|Chespin - IN STOCK Fennekin XY.gif|Fennekin - IN STOCK Froakie XY.gif|Froakie - IN STOCK Rowlet SM.gif|Rowlet - IN STOCK Litten SM.gif|Litten - IN STOCK Popplio SM.gif|Popplio - IN STOCK Rare Pokémon These are Pokémon that are marked as rare by this wiki. They will again be delivered in eggs unless otherwise requested. I can breed for certain traits per special request. This section will be updated every time I get a new rare Pokémon. Pikachu-M XY.gif|Pikachu - IN STOCK Abra XY.gif|Abra - IN STOCK Nincada XY.gif|Nincada - IN STOCK Aron XY.gif|Aron - IN STOCK Sunkern XY.gif|Sunkern - IN STOCK Ralts XY.gif|Ralts - IN STOCK Swablu XY.gif|Swablu - IN STOCK Skitty XY.gif|Skitty - IN STOCK Dratini XY.gif|Dratini - IN STOCK Feebas XY.gif|Feebas - IN STOCK Honedge XY.gif|Honedge - IN STOCK Litwick XY.gif|Litwick - IN STOCK Larvitar XY.gif|Larvitar - IN STOCK Woobat XY.gif|Woobat - IN STOCK Bagon XY.gif|Bagon - IN STOCK Vullaby XY.gif|Vullaby - IN STOCK Gligar-M XY.gif|Gligar - IN STOCK Klink XY.gif|Klink - IN STOCK Gible-M XY.gif|Gible - IN STOCK Joltik XY.gif|Joltik - IN STOCK Tynamo XY.gif|Tynamo - IN STOCK Noibat XY.gif|Noibat - IN STOCK Beldum XY.gif|Beldum - IN STOCK Skarmory XY.gif|Skarmory - IN STOCK Rockruff SM.gif|Rockruff - IN STOCK Mareanie SM.gif|Mareanie - IN STOCK Crabrawler SM.gif|Crabrawler - IN STOCK Shuckle XY.gif|Shuckle - IN STOCK Sableye XY.gif|Sableye - IN STOCK Sentret XY.gif|Sentret - IN STOCK Fletchling XY.gif|Fletchling - IN STOCK Mr. Mime XY.gif|Mr. Mime - IN STOCK Fossil Pokémon Fossil Pokémon will be delivered in eggs unless otherwise requested. Kabuto XY.gif|Kabuto - IN STOCK Omanyte XY.gif|Omanyte - IN STOCK Aerodactyl XY.gif|Aerodactyl - IN STOCK Lileep XY.gif|Lileep - IN STOCK Anorith XY.gif|Anorith - IN STOCK Cranidos XY.gif|Cranidos - IN STOCK Shieldon XY.gif|Shieldon - IN STOCK Archen XY.gif|Archen - IN STOCK Tirtouga XY.gif|Tirtouga - IN STOCK Tyrunt XY.gif|Tyrunt - IN STOCK Amaura XY.gif|Amaura - COMING SOON Legendary Pokémon I have a limited number of each legendary, as they cannot breed. Phione will come in an egg unless requested. Jirachi XY.gif|Jirachi - 9 in stock Shaymin-Land XY.gif|Shaymin - 6 in stock Diancie XY.gif|Diancie - 4 in stock Regice XY.gif|Regice - 8 in stock Regirock XY.gif|Regirock - 4 in stock Registeel XY.gif|Registeel - 6 in stock Victini XY.gif|Victini - 4 in stock Heatran XY.gif|Heatran - 9 in stock Volcanion XY.gif|Volcanion - 2 in stock Thundurus-Incarnate XY.gif|Thundurus - 2 in stock Landorus-Incarnate XY.gif|Landorus - 2 in stock Tornadus-Incarnate XY.gif|Tornadus - 1 in stock Mesprit XY.gif|Mesprit - 1 in stock Azelf XY.gif|Azelf - 1 in stock Entei XY.gif|Entei - 1 in stock Raikou XY.gif|Raikou - 1 in stock Phione XY.gif|Phione - IN STOCK Shiny Pokémon These will come as they are, although I can evolve or level them if requested. Levels are listed below them. Litleo-Shiny XY.gif|Litleo - lvl 11 Sassy Hoothoot-Shiny_XY.gif|Hoothoot - lvl 14 Lonely Butterfree-F-Shiny XY.gif|Butterfree - lvl 23 Hardy (this is the female sprite but it is a male) Patrat-Shiny XY.gif|Patrat - lvl 10 Modest Skarmory-Shiny_XY.gif|Skarmory - lvl 37 Hardy Makuhita-Shiny XY.gif|Makuhita - lvl 36 Naive Loudred-Shiny_XY.gif|Loudred - lvl 33 Bold Gourgeist-Super-Shiny XY.gif|Gourgeist - lvl 25 Gentle (not sure what size)Trade Pending Stoutland-Shiny XY.gif|Stoutland - lvl 37 Hardy Petilil-Shiny_XY.gif|Petilil - lvl 21 Lax Magcargo-Shiny_XY.gif|Magcargo - lvl 38 Gentle Noibat-Shiny XY.gif|Noibat - lvl 39 Impish Trade Pending Bunnelby-Shiny_XY.gif|Bunnelby - lvl 12 Bold Arcade, Event, and other Special Pokémon Vulpix, Sandshrew, Audino, Chansey, and Eevee will come in eggs unless otherwise requested. Ditto XY.gif|Ditto - IN STOCK Chansey XY.gif|Chansey - IN STOCK Audino XY.gif|Audino - IN STOCK Pikachu-heart.png|Event Pikachu - 2 in stock Onix-Crystal XY.gif|Crystal Onix - 1 in stock Vulpix-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Vulpix - IN STOCK Sandshrew-Alola SM.gif|Alolan Sandshrew - IN STOCK Eevee XY.gif|Eevee - IN STOCK Rotom XY.gif|Rotom (Any Form) - IN STOCK Snorlax XY.gif|Snorlax - IN STOCK Meowth-Kanto XY.gif|Meowth - IN STOCK Porygon XY.gif|Porygon - IN STOCK Tyrogue XY.gif|Tyrogue - IN STOCK Spiritomb XY.gif|Spiritomb - IN STOCK Lapras XY.gif|Lapras - IN STOCK Trubbish XY.gif|Trubbish - IN STOCK Drifloon XY.gif|Drifloon - IN STOCK Zangoose XY.gif|Zangoose - IN STOCK Seviper XY.gif|Seviper - IN STOCK Wishlist This is not an exclusive list of all the Pokémon I will trade for! For example I will gladly trade for more of any Pokémon that I cannot breed, or that isn't listed in the shop. This will be updated regularly. These are Pokémon I need for my collection. Trades involving them will be taken more seriously. ? Menu Sprite.png|'Pretty much any Legendary or Shiny besides these' Latios XY.gif|Latios Latias XY.gif|Latias Uxie XY.gif|Uxie Cobalion XY.gif|Cobalion Terrakion XY.gif|Terrakion Virizion XY.gif|Virizion Keldeo-Ordinary XY.gif|Keldeo White Gengar.png|Event Gengar Purrloin XY.gif|Purrloin Silver Bottle Cap.png|BOTTLE CAPS I'm also looking for Pokémon with the ability synchronize and the following natures: *Lonely *Brave *Adamant *Naughty *Bold *Relaxed *Impish *Lax *Timid *Hasty *Jolly *Naive *Modest *Mild *Quiet *Rash *Calm *Gentle *Sassy *Careful Trades Changelog *v1.00- Created the store! *v1.10 - Added fossil Pokémon. Listed shiny Pokémon natures for those that care. *v1.15 - Added special request guidelines. *v1.20 - Added rare Pokémon section *v1.30 - Added trades section. Category:Blog posts